Sarah's Salvation
by Nephylim
Summary: For the first time, Sarah feels that she may have found the key to her happiness. Happens little bit before Suikoden 3


For the first time, Sarah feels that she may have found the key to her happiness. Happens little bit before Suikoden 3

Well, this is my first Suikoden fanfic. So...umm...read it...and tell me what you think, please?

I don't own Suikoden or the characters.

* * *

''--thinking

""-talking

When Sarah enters into the banquet hall, it appears that everyone stop what they were doing to look at her.

'Everyone is staring at me again. Oh God...'

Sarah could feel everyone's eyes piercing through her skin to see into her soul.

'Everyone is yearning for me. Yearning for very fiber of my powers. They want to use me. They mustn't...'

Silent stretches across the hall. Everyone watched her like a snake watching at a defenseless mouse. Hungry for her powers. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Forcing their fangs into her flesh and devour every essence of her power.

'Dammit. I can't do this. I feel tiny craters left on my skin. The places where these viruses try to invade my soul.'

Sarah takes one step as she scans across the hall.

'I can't stay here if everyone is going to continue to stare at me like a wounded creature.'

As Sarah turns to exit the hall, she spots a young man with brown hair rushing towards her. As she shoves the door open, Sarah feels a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

'God! Some insignificant person must want to probe into my mind. I will not let them have that pleasure.'

"You're leaving, but I wanted to escort you to one of the balconies."

Sarah gradually turns around to see whom the kind-sounding voice belong to. It was Luc...the only person who treats her like a human.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides you just got here. I'm sure you don't want to go back to your room, yet.""

"No...thank you."

"No thanks are needed. Please follow me."

Sarah watches Luc with astonishment as he starts escorting her to one of the balconies. She felt a strange calmness spread out through her body when he spoke to her. In a trance-like state, Sarah begins to follow Luc.

'It has been awhile since someone spoke to me like a person, instead of an object, a low-life, or dirt.'

"Sarah's a pretty name. It suits you."

"Really?"

Luc looks directly into her eyes and continues, "Yes. Your hair, your eyes and your clothes are unique. They make you look beautiful."

An innocent smile develops across Sarah's face as she glares into Luc's truthful eyes, responding to his compliment.

"Thank you."

The first time in a few years, Sarah felt something she thought she lost- happiness. For a brief moment, Sarah forgot about everything she have been through and what she is about to go through. But she fears this emotion. She feels the need to scurry into a corner and shield herself from this emotion called happiness. Within a few minutes, which felt like an eternality to Sarah, they made it to the balcony.

Luc escorts Sarah to one of the chairs near the railing. He sits in the chair across from her and stares out pass the railing. Sarah stares at Luc with awe in her eyes.

With a calm tone in his voice, Luc asks, "Sarah, do you hate humanity?"

Disregarding Luc's question, Sarah glances away from him.

"I'm not going to judge you. It is alright to be different and express your opinions."

"Different! I'm more than different. I'm a social outcast, but everyone here just want to use me for my powers. I wish I was like a mange-infested dog. People would feel sorry for me, but wouldn't do a damn thing to help me. At least no one would desire to use me."

Distracted with her own feelings, Sarah felt ashamed of her answer and looks down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to say those things."

"No need to be sorry. You only spoke the truth. I see how the people treat you here. They see you as an object of power. A power they feel needs to be harnessed until there is nothing left of you. They shun you."

Releasing a sigh, Luc turns his head and gazes into Sarah's eyes. In a soothing voice, Luc reveals his thoughts on humanity.

"Personally, humanity sickens me. Humanity has been corrupted too long, committing too many sins to be forgiven. Humanity should be wiped out for its' sins. Too much pain been created by humanity and humanity has suffered too much pain. Humanity is crying for salvation. I want to free it and the people from this pain."

"Luc..."

"I'm sorry, Sarah, if I frighten you. I'm truly sorry. I felt like I could trust you with my most personal thoughts."

"It's alright. It's nice being here with you. I'm not lonely now..."

"No need to be lonely anymore. I'm your friend. If you need to talk, just come to me."

Sarah feels a gentle calm wash over as she watched Luc said that they are friends. In a surprising voice, Sarah asks, "Friends...really?"

"Of course, Sarah. Forgive me as I must excuse myself. I have a meeting to attend."

"Ok. Take care, Luc."

"You too, Sarah."

He gives Sarah a smile as he gets out of his chair. Thoughts enter into Sarah's mind as she watches Luc leaves the balcony.

'Luc...he is...my friend. It has been so long since someone called me their friend...I almost forgot what it's like having one...'

Sarah smiles faintly as she realizes Luc maybe the one to give her salvation.

"Luc...Master Luc, you must be my destiny. You trusted me with your most intimate thoughts. You have blessed me with trust. You have blessed me with happiness. You have blessed me with friendship. I want to help you...I must help you. No matter how much I help you, I will never be able to repay you for the gifts you have given me. I will follow you, Master Luc and I will accept any punishment just as long as I am by your side."

Sarah looks out towards the setting sun as she lifts herself out of the chair. After watching the sun, Sarah turns her back on it and leaves the balcony to locate her destiny.

* * *

There goes my first Suikoden fanfic. I think I did ok. I hope you like it. Please R&R. 


End file.
